If Only I Knew
by amillipede
Summary: "…my mother's gone, my father abuses me, and I get picked on at school. I don't see the point of living anymore. I'm done. I'm giving up on this cruel, cold thing called life…" When Austin Moon receives a suicidal note from the girl he loves, he races against time to save her. Will he make it in time?
1. Prologue

**Guess who's back with a new story? :P I have to warn you guys that this one is a sad one...like, a really sad one. But, I'd love it if you would read it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Austin & Ally _****or anything else you recognize.**

* * *

Prologue

Ally's POV

_"It's all your fault! All YOUR FAULT!" my father screamed at me. He reeked of alcohol, so I knew he'd come home drunk again, like every single night of the past two years. "It's all your fault!" he staggered around, breaking things._

_I cowered in the corner, looking for a way to escape my father's latest rampage. But I was out of luck. He was blocking the only way out of the room. In an effort to stop him from breaking everything in the living room, I asked, "How is it my fault, Daddy?" in my thirteen year old voice. Instead of calming him down, my words had just the opposite effect on him._

_He flew in front of me, put his face close to my little one, and growled. "Because she was driving you to your guitar lessons when the crash happened!" He yelled in my face. _

_I was terrified. My heart was pounding, my hands clammy, and I wanted to flee. But I managed to get my next words out. "It's not my fault, Daddy. The other guy was drunk, just like you are right now, and crashed into the car. It was the other guy's fault," I said in a small voice. _

_That's when it came. It came hard and fast, and in a split second, I was reeling backwards, hand on the cheek he had just slapped. I stared at him, stunned. My father had blamed me countless times for the past year, but it had always just been yelling and screaming. Never had he slapped me. Tears filled my eyes, but I wiped them away, determined to prevent him from seeing them. He didn't really mean it. It was just the alcohol talking. I desperately wanted to believe that._

_My father walked over, punched me in the stomach, and sneered. "Don't ever talk back to me like that. You already killed your mother, Allyson. What more do you want?" Again, he punched me, causing me to gasp in pain. _

_I watched as my father walked across the living room to the place where my favorite cherry red guitar hung on the wall. It was one of the guitars my mother had given me before she'd died, so it was special to me. He reached for it, plucked my precious guitar of the rack, and raised it above his head. "You don't deserve this." In one swift, fluid motion, he smashed my guitar to the ground. _

_The guitar broke into a million pieces, and my heart shattered with it. "No!" I screamed. "No! Why did you do that!? Mommy gave it to me! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE—" I was interrupted by a slap across my jaw._

_"That'll teach you to shut up," my father said._

_Sobbing, I scrambled up, ran up to my room, and collapsed on my bed, crying my eyes out. _

I bolted out of my memory and took a look at my surroundings. My room. Everything I owned was in this one room. My clothes, my shoes, my books, my instruments. Everything. After that day, four year ago, I learned to keep everything in here, where it would be safe. My dad never came in here, for some reason. Maybe it just reminded him of mom too much, or it was because he hated me too much. Either, way, I'm really glad he doesn't come in. This room is the only place of escape I have. At school, I'm bullied and teased, and at home, I'm abused by none other than my dad. The only place where I get a break is my room.

The bed creaked as I got off my bed. I scanned myself in the mirror. I wasn't pretty, and I had scars all over the place. Scars that people had given me. Scars that I had given myself. I lifted my shirt, revealing the fresh cuts and bruises. These were from yesterday's nightly beatings. Every night, when he came home, my father would punch, kick, and threw empty beer bottles at me. Every morning, I would take out my makeup and cover up the visible cuts, scars, and bruises, so that no one would ask questions. That was exactly what I was doing right now.

When I was done, I changed into jeans and loose oversized sweatshirt so that the material wouldn't cause more pain to my scars, bruises, and cuts on my body. I brushed my hair, leaving it down to help hide my face, grabbed my backpack, and once again looked at myself in the mirror. I was skinny—something I constantly got teased about. That, and the clothes I choose to wear.

I took one last glance at Mirror Ally and took a deep breath, preparing myself for the long day ahead of me.

* * *

**And that's the prologue! What did you think? Let me know in a review! :)**

**The next chapter will be up by Monday. **

**So until then, don't forget to get #Loud!**

**~amillipede**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm back with Chapter 1 a bit earlier than I said I would! Thanks to everyone's whose read the first chapter! And also to those who left a review, are following, and/or favorited this story! I really means a lot to me! I hope you guys like this story as much as ****_Twenty Seconds of_**** Courage!********:) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Austin & Ally_****, or anything you recognize.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Austin's POV**

"Sorry."

Frowning, Austin looked up to see who had just bumped into him. He found himself staring directly into the brown eyes of Ally Dawson. He studied her profile. She was wearing worn out jeans, boots, and an old oversized sweatshirt. Her curly brown hair was left down in her usual style, and her eyes were a bit red—_Probably from lack of sleep,_ Austin thought. Briefly, he wondered why she was wearing a sweatshirt in the Miami heat, but he brushed it aside. Still, he thought that Ally was the prettiest girl he had ever met. But he didn't tell her that.

Instead, Austin let a frown replace the grin he knew was probably covering his face right now. "Watch where you're going, Sweater Weather." He gave her a wink. "You're never going to catch a guy's eye if you don't," He teased.

He watched as Ally grimaced and walked away. He then mentally kicked himself. That had been the perfect chance to tell her how he felt! But he just _had _to chicken out! He'd completely blew it. Ever since the sixth grade, Austin had developed a major crush on Allyson Dawson. But instead of telling her, he'd teased her, hoping to gain her attention. And it had worked, but she now hated him. Austin realized how stupid his twelve year old self had been. Seriously, what had he been thinking? All he'd done was successfully make Ally hate him.

So he'd promised himself during the summer that he would tell Ally how he really felt in junior year, on the very day he had realized that he liked her. And today was that day. And he had totally blew it. _At lunch_, he told himself. _I'll tell her at lunch_. He wouldn't goof up the second time. He couldn't. He wouldn't.

Austin slowly trudged home, disappointed. Ally hadn't shown up at lunch. So naturally, Austin tried to find her. He knew for a fact that Ally had the same free period as he did, which was right after lunch, and he had looked all over the school without any luck. When the bell rang, he'd lingered in the hallways to see if he could spot her, but had finally given up and gone to class when it was clear that she wasn't coming. Now Austin was worried. Ally never cut class unless something really bad happened. And he was determined to find out what it was.

He took out his phone and called her, but almost immediately, her voice mail picked up: "_Hi, this is Ally. I can't answer your call right now, but leave me a message and I'll call you back._"

Austin sighed and lowered his phone. Why wasn't Ally picking up? He texted her a short message telling her to reply and put his phone back into his pocket. He then picked up his backpack and headed towards the Sonic Boom, where he knew Ally worked. Maybe she was there.

When he got to the music store, it was empty. Thought it was open, there were no customer, not Ally behind the counter. Where was everyone? Noticing a door with the words "Employees Only" written on it, he went and knocked on the door. When no one answered, Austin opened the door and peeked in. "Hello?" he called out. "Ally?"

No one answered. Baffled, he closed the door and went to sit on one of the benched. He let his eyes travel around the store, and that's when he saw it—a door on the landing.

Cautiously, Austin climbed the stairs, and again, knocked on the door. Again, there was no answer, so he opened it, there was no one there. Frowning, he walked toward the piano and sat down on the bench, thinking. Something crinkled beneath him. Getting up, he saw a note with Ally's handwriting on it.

_Dad,_

_ Went home. Not feeling well. _

_~Ally_

So she had been at the store! Now Austin knew where he needed to go. But before he could move, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Quickly, he took it out, hoping for a text from Ally. But it wasn't. It was the Facebook App letting him know that someone on his "close friends" list had posted something.

* * *

**The next chapter might be up tomorrow, so check back here tomorrow. :) Liked it? Hate it? Let me know by leaving a review! :)**

**So until then, keep #dancingoutmypants! :)**

**~amillipede**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Chapter 2 is here, as promised. Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Austin & Ally_****, or anything else you recognize.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Austin's POV**

Austin opened the app and saw that it was Ally. He read the post.

_Hey there,_

_Many of you will probably just read this and not care or skip over it without reading this post at all. You know what? That's totally fine by me. At this point, I'm beyond caring. But for those of you who are actually taking a couple minutes of your life to read this, thanks. Someone had to know my story. And that someone might as well be you guys._

_When my mom died when I was twelve, my dad tried to take care of the two of us, and he was doing a pretty good job too. But one night, I guess he just cracked. He came home drunk. He yelled at me, blaming me for my mother's death. I was thirteen. I was scared, but I told myself that it was just the alcohol speaking. But it got worse. Every night, the same thing would happen, and one night, when I was fourteen, he started to hit me. Night after night, he'd punch me, kick me, throw empty beer bottles at me. He was hurting me. My own father. The man that was supposed to love me._

_Meanwhile, people at school began to pick on me—the kind of clothes I wore, my hair, anything and everything. I got called names, pushed into lockers, tripped in the hallways, called 'fat'. The falls always made the pain worse, because I always landed on the fresh bruises I had gotten the night before._

_Even though all these things happened, I forced myself to go on, to ignore everything that was happening. At that time, I thought I could handle it. But I couldn't. At the beginning of high school, I began to cut myself. I stopped eating and soon, everything I ate came back up. Now people at school made nasty comments about my skinniness. I kept to myself—I had no friends, but I kept reminding myself that if I could survive high school, I'd pack up and go someplace far away from here, somewhere I could start a new life for myself. I could finally be me, be free._

_But today, that resolve broke. Today, at lunch, someone tried to rape me. I won't say who, but he partially succeeded. Before things got too ugly, a noise outside the classroom door scared him away. He quickly put his clothes on and left, leaving me lying on the classroom floor. As I put my own clothes own, the tears began to fall. It was right then that I made my choice._

_My mother's gone, my father abuses me, and I get picked on at school. I don't see the point of living anymore. I done. I'm giving up on this cruel, cold thing called life. But I wanted someone to know my story before I go, so if you're still reading this, thanks. Thanks for listening to me. Thanks for listening to my story. Thanks for taking time from your life to support me. And from me, well, this is goodbye. My final goodbye. To the world._

_ ~Ally_

Austin finished reading the post and looked up, shocked, tears running freely from his eyes. He had never known how hard Ally's life was. And he'd only made it worse be teasing her. Why had he been so stupid? Why hadn't he just tell her that he loved her? Maybe none of this would have happened. And he now knew why Ally had gone home. Austin swore that if he found out who had done it, he'd kill him for hurting Ally.

_ALLY! _Austin realized that there was still a chance to save her from committing suicide. After all, she had just posted the letter, and he knew he could make it to her house in five minutes. Austin raced out the door of the store and ran for her house as if his life depended on it. And it sort of did, because if she died, he'd die inside.

As he ran, he called his friends Dez and Trish, telling them that something was wrong with Ally and that they needed to get to her house right away. He also called 9-1-1, just in case Ally needed help.

Austin reached her house, flung open the front door, and ran in, praying that he wasn't too late. "All!" he cried. "Ally!" He heard a muffled yelp upstairs and bounded up the stairs. "Ally? Ally, where are you?"

The blonde boy began to frantically open and close doors, looking for Ally. Behind the third door revealed what Austin thought to be Ally's bedroom. He peeked in, and his breath caught at what he saw. Ally was when he saw the gun, pointed firmly to her head.

"Ally! Don't do it!"

The small brunette girl turned toward him. "Austin?" she asked. For a moment, she looked shocked. But then her face hardened again. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

Austin was still out of breath from his run, but he didn't hesitate to answer her question. "I read…your post…Ally, I'm…so sorry that…all of that had to happen to you. If only I knew, I wouldn't have teased you. And I'm sorry. Please don't do this to yourself."

Her expression didn't change. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't pull the trigger. Give me one good reason."

Austin didn't even blink. "Because I love you." He saw Ally waver, and knew he'd gotten her. He felt hopeful. Would she lower the gun? "Please, Ally, give me the gun," he pleaded, holding out his hand.

His hopes were dashed when she scowled. "Yeah, right," she scoffed, ignoring his hand. "If you love me, then I'm a queen. If you loved me, you wouldn't have teased me."

"But that's just it. I teased you _because_ I loved you. I've loved you ever since the 6th grade. I just didn't have the guts to tell you. So instead, I teased you to get your attention. At the time, I thought it would be a good idea, but at the beginning of last year, I finally saw how stupid I was being. So I swore to myself that I would tell you in our junior year, and today was the day I's planned to tell you. I should have said something this morning, but I chickened out. And I'm so mad at myself for chickening out, because if I hadn't, none of this would have happened."

Tears were streaming down Austin's face now. "I could have stopped _it_ from happening to you, but I didn't. I'm so, so very sorry, Ally. I was an idiot, scared, ignorant. I should have seen the signs. I should have known what was going on! But I didn't. I failed. I failed you, Ally. I'm such a horrible person! And yes, Ally, I really do love you. Please believe me!"

Her expression hadn't changed the whole time he talked. But as he finished his mini speech, her face hardened. "You're a wimp."

"I know. But Ally…please don't do it. I couldn't stand it if you shot yourself. What about your dream? Starting a new life? You're so close! You can't give up now! And I promise that I'll keep people from making your life miserable at school. And you can stay at my house if you want to." Austin pleaded.

He watched as Ally's face softened. "Austin, that's really sweet of you to offer, but it won't be needed. My mind is made up. As for my dream? It looks like I won't be fulfilling it. It's just too hard. I can't." She raised the gun, this time pointing it at her chest, finger on the trigger.

* * *

**And that's chapter 2! What did you guys think? Let me me know by leaving a review!**

**Until next time, get #Loud! =)**

**~amillipede**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! The next chapter is here! I have to warn you, though, that this is a very, very, very sad chapter. Sorry, guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Austin & Ally,_**** or anything else you recognize. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Wait!" Austin yelled. "What about me? I love you, Ally Dawson. I freaking love you. Please don't leave me!" He sobbed, tears streaming down his face. "There are still people in this world that love you."

"I know, but the people who hate me greatly outnumber the people who live me, like a bazillion to one. It's just too hard. I'm ready to go." She also had tears in her eyes.

"No, don't," Austin whispered hoarsely. "Don't leave me. I'll die."

Ally somehow heard him and made eye contact with the sobbing boy in front of her. "I'm sorry, Austin, but I have to do this. Goodbye, Austin Moon."

The world around Austin seemed to slow down. In slow motion, he saw Ally's finger pull the trigger, heard the bang, and watched helplessly as her small body flew backwards across the room. Vaguely, he heard a scream and realized that it was him.

Austin ran over to Ally, tears blinding him. "Ally!" he cried. "Ally!"

Her eyes opened. "Austin."

"Ally, I'm so, so, sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I love you sooner! I'm so stupid! So dumb!" he yelled in frustration. He put her head on his lap. "I love you, Ally! Come back! Please! I can't make it without you! I can't live without—" He stopped when he felt a hand squeeze his. He looked down. "Ally."

"Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault."

"But—" He was once again interrupted by the dying girl in his lap.

"Shh, let me finish." She coughed, then spoke again. "Thanks for reading my post, for coming, for loving me. You know, I love you too. I've loved you since I first saw you. But I made my choice."

Ally's words hit Austin like a brick. "You love me too?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry, Austin. Don't…forget me."

"I would never forget you, Ally. You're the only girl I love. I'll wait for you—"

"No. You need to live your life, a nice, long life. You need to move on. Do it for me. Promise me, Austin. Promise…" she trailed off, closing her eyes.

"Ally!" Austin yelled. "Ally, wake up!"

Her eyes fluttered open. "Promise," she croaked.

Although he didn't want to, Austin knew he couldn't say no to the person her loved the most. So he nodded. "I promise, Ally."

Ally grinned, satisfied with his answer. "I want you to have my book."

_Her book_? Austin though. The book that she was always writing in? The book that she also yelled at people for touching it? "Your book?" he asked, puzzled.

She nodded. "It's on my desk. Take a look around. Anything you want, it's yours. Take Dougie the Dolphin. And here." With difficulty, she reached up and removed the necklace she had been wearing. Hanging from the chain was a silver whistle. "This is also for you." She hung it around his neck, the pendant hanging at his heart.

Austin had started to cry again. "I'll never take it off," he promised.

Ally was having trouble breathing now. She gripped Austin's hands. "I…love…you, Austin…Moon."

"I love you too, Ally Dawson."

Ally smiled and closed her eyes. "Promise."

"I promise," he whispered.

With that Ally Dawson took her final breath.

"I will never forget you. I will always love you. And I promise to live my life to the fullest," Austin whispered in her ear. Then he broke down and cried. She was gone. The girl he loved was gone. And no matter what he told Ally, deep down, he blamed himself for her death. If he had known what she was going through, he could have somehow stopped it. And she'd still be alive. He sobbed harder.

_Stop it,_ he told himself. _Stop blaming yourself. That's not what Ally wanted. _

But no matter what he told himself, he couldn't stop the tears from spilling out of his eyes. He didn't acknowledge Trish and Dez's arrival, their arms around his, the comforting words they said, or the paramedics' arrival. He just kept on crying his eyes out, heartbroken.

It wasn't until a paramedic tried to take Ally's body from him that he did something. Austin simply held on. "No! Don't go, Ally! Don't take her away! Give her back to me!" he yelled to the men. He didn't want to let her go. He didn't want to believe that she was really gone. He didn't want her body in that black bag, confirming that she was really dead. He held on to Ally and kept crying and crying and crying.

Finally, the paramedics convinced him to let go of Ally. He planted a kiss on Ally's forehead and whispered, "I love you, Ally, and I'm sorry for everything I've done." With that, he let the paramedics take her.

After the men left, he curled up on her bed, taking in her strawberry scent and sobbing his eyes out, repeating the words, "I'm sorry", "I promise", and "I love you" over and over again. Several people tried to talk to him, but he just ignored everyone.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Austin got up, picked up Ally's precious book and Dougie the Dolphin, and took one last look around the room. Ally's fleece blanket caught his eye. He picked it up and examined it. It was a nice red color—her favorite—and her name was embroidered on a corner of the blanket with nice golden thread. He draped it across his arm and walked downstairs, where Dez and Trish were waiting for him.

"Are you okay, Austin?" Dez asked, concerned.

Austin knew his eyes were probably red from crying and his face was blotchy, but he didn't care. He shook his head. "No, I'm not, but in time, I will be."

"I told the paramedics everything. I also showed them the letter Ally wrote on Facebook. I'm sorry, Austin," Trish said to him. Only she and Dez had known that he loved Ally.

Austin gave her a grateful look. "Thanks." The three of them started to walk towards their houses.

"So what now?" Dez asked. "What are you going to do?"

Austin thought about it. _Don't forget me. Live your life, a nice long life. I love you_. Ally's voice echoed in Austin's head. Suddenly, he knew what he was going to do.

"I'm going to honor Ally's wishes. I'm going to live my life to the fullest."

* * *

**And that's the chapter. Please don't hate me! Anyway, what did you think? Love? Like? Hate? Any Comments? Questions? I have one for you...do you guys think I did a good job writing all these sad parts? I really wanna know what you think. So...let me know by leaving a review! :)**

**Until next time!**

**~amillipede**


	5. Chapter 4

**The next chapter is here! Thanks for all the responses for the story so far! I really appreciate it! :)**

**This chapter is the beginning of the end (of the story). You'll see what I mean...hopefully. I was going to make it the epilogue, but I finished writing it, and was like, no, it's not finished yet. It needs more, so there will be at least another chapter. Anyways, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don not own ****_Austin Ally_****, ****_Timeless_****, or anything else you recognize here.**

* * *

It's been a year since Ally Dawson committed suicide. Life has gone on, but Trish and Dez hasn't forgotten her. Neither has Austin. No, he could never forget the girl that had changed his life.

Everything was different now. Ally's dad was in rehab—yes, Austin had managed to persuade him to go. Austin even visited Lester Dawson regularly to talk about life. During those first couple months after Ally's death, the two had become close, helping each other through their pain.

Austin never took off the whistle necklace Ally had given him. Every night, he still slept with Dougie the Dolphin and the fleece blanket he had taken (secretly, of course). And Ally's book was always with him, everywhere he went. He would occasionally take it out and read it. It made him feel closer to Ally.

When Austin had first read the book, he'd been surprised. There were pages upon pages of songs, songs that he found out as he read the book, that Ally herself had written. Then, there were the journal entries about school, about her dad, about her life, about her songs, about her future, about him. Austin was, in fact, the main topic she wrote about. _Today, Austin did this, today Austin did that._ And she didn't write down any of the teasing he did. No, she documented every little thing Austin did that made her happy—the winks, the grins, the way he said her name…the list goes on and on.

The first time Austin read that, he's wanted to slap himself silly. Why hadn't he asked her out? She liked him as much as he'd liked her, and maybe if he's shown that he loved her, she wouldn't have given up. Then he really slapped himself. He slapped himself because these were the thoughts that Ally didn't want him to have in his mind. She'd made that quite clear.

The last entry in the book had surprised him. He had never saw this coming. Ally must have written it right before she posted the letter. She also must have been crying when she wrote it, because there random wrinkled spots in on the page as if tears had fallen onto it. Austin had cried when he read it, because it was addressed directly to him.

_Austin,_

_I know you'll probably never read this, but just in case you do, well, I have something to tell you._

_There was only one thing that had meaning in my life, one thing that I looked forward to, and that was seeing you. You were my sunshine, Austin. You were my Moon. Every time I saw you, I would silently promise you that I would never give up on life. I also promised that I would one day tell you how I feel. But if you are reading this, then that means I have failed you. And I'm sorry for that._

_All those times you teased me, I never actually minded it. I was happy that you gave me the attention. I enjoyed your company—your gorgeous brown eyes, hair that flops just the right way, your amazing personality, and you smelled of a fresh summer breeze. I loved it. And I still do. You may be wondering why I'm telling you this. It's because I love you, and I always have. I'm sorry that I gave up, but I hope that you'll never forget me. You're a very important person in my life, the most important, and I just want to say thank you. Thank you, for being my angel._

_As you looked through my book, I'm sure you noticed all the songs I wrote. Songs written for you, about you, inspired by you. Don't lie, Austin. I've heard you sing. I know you secretly love music. How do I know that? I was always there in the music room when you came in during lunch. I made sure you never saw me, but I was there. You're and amazing singer. Your voice is…perfection._

_As I said earlier, these songs I wrote are for you. I want you to use them. Use them to become an overnight internet sensation. Use them to prove to your parents wrong (yes, I was there that time you fell asleep in the music room. You talk in your sleep, you know that?) For a boy that can play every instrument, including a trumpet through another trumpet (yes, I was there for that too), it shouldn't be hard. You've already got the charm. Now all you have to do is show the world what you can do. _

_Use my songs, Austin. Become famous. It's your dream, and I want to help you fulfill it. Don't ever give up like I did, Austin. You're too good for that. Besides, if you did, then I would have written all those songs for nothing. No, Austin, live your life to the fullest. And please, don't ever forget me. _

_ Love,_

_ Ally_

Austin had done exactly as she had asked. At first, he couldn't believe that the songs were really for him. (He also couldn't believe that he never noticed Ally in the music room, or that he talked in his sleep.) He learned all the songs Ally had written him, then asked Dez to help him make a cool music video of "Double Take", the first song in Ally's book, to put on the internet. It was an instant hit, and fans kept asking for more. Trish became Austin's manager, Dez became his filmmaker, and the three of them became Team Austin.

Trish was a really good manager. She had booked him gigs, shows, and interviews. She also got him signed to Starr Records, and booked him to play Times Square, one of his dreams. Eventually, he put out his first album and got the chance to go on tour.

The tour was called the "Can't Do It Without You Tour", because that song meant so much to him. It was the first song he ever wrote, there was no way he could have pursued his dream without Ally or Team Austin, and where would he be without the fans?

Austin ended every concert with a little speech thanking Ally, and singing a song he had written for her—"Timeless".

But tonight was special. Tonight was different from every other night on the tour. Because exactly a year ago, Ally killed herself. And tonight, Austin wanted everyone to know that.

* * *

_This love is never gonna fade,_

_We are timeless,_  
_We are timeless,_

_My heart will never ever change,_  
_We are timeless,_

_We are timeless,_  
_And we're gonna last,_

_Our love will always feel this way,_  
_We are timeless!_  
_We are timeless!_

The crowd cheered as Austin finished the song. Austin knew that they were expecting the concert to end, but he had one surprise for all of them. He grabbed the mic.

"Hey everyone! I have a surprise for you tonight! I'm sure all of you know that Ally Dawson is the one who inspires me the most, the one who keeps me going, the one who wrote most of my songs, and the one that the songs I write are about. Ally is a very special girl to me, and I wish you could all meet her, but you can't, because exactly one year ago, she shot herself."

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter Four! How is the crowd going to react? What's Austin's surprise? What did you think of this chapter? Please le me know what you think! :)**

**Oh, and also, I was wondering...how many of you would you an ****_Austin & Ally_**** crossover with Percy Jackson****I wrote one? please let me know if you would read it! :) Thanks!**

**So until next time,**

**Stay #LOUD! :)**

**~amillipede **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter. Hope you like! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Austin & Ally_****, ****_I Think About You_****, or anything else you recognize.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The crowd gasped simultaneously, shocked at Austin's news. No, they had never known that the girl Austin was always talking about was dead. He never told them. But now, Austin decided, exactly a year after she had died, that it was time that the world knew.

Austin took a deep breath before continuing. "She had a very hard life, and certain events led to her suicide. But even though she gave up, she didn't want anyone else to. In fact, she wanted people to live a nice long life, to live it to the fullest. And that's what I'm doing," he looked up before continuing. "You hear that, Ally? I'm living my life to the fullest, just like I promised you."

All the fans weren't really sure how to react to Austin's news. They hadn't known that their favorite pop star had a friend who had committed suicide. Furthermore, they hadn't known that that girl was the one Austin was constantly talking about.

"Tonight, I'm going to sing a song that I wrote for Ally. Ally, I wrote this for you." He was talking to her now, looking up at the roof of the stadium. "Just for you. I hope you like it," he said, his shyness showing through his confidence. With that, he picked up his guitar and began to play the chords.

_Last summer we met  
We started as friends  
I can't tell you how it all happened_

_Then autumn it came_  
_We were never the same_  
_Those nights everything felt like magic_

_And I wonder if you miss me too_  
_If you don't here's the one thing_  
_That I wish you knew_

_I think about you_  
_Every morning when I open my eyes_  
_I think about you_  
_Every evening when I turn out the lights_  
_I think about you_  
_Every moment every day of my life_  
_You're on my mind all the time, it's true_

_I think about you, you you, you you_  
_I think about you, you you, you you_

_Would you know what to say_  
_If I saw you today_  
_Would you let it all crumble to pieces_  
_'Cause I know that I should_  
_Forget you if I could_  
_I can yet there's so many reasons_

_I think about you_  
_Every morning when I open my eyes_  
_I think about you_  
_Every evening when I turn out the lights_  
_I think about you_  
_Every moment every day of my life_  
_You're on my mind all the time, it's true_

_I think about you, you you, you you_  
_I think about you, you you, you you_

_How long till I stop pretending_  
_What we have is never ending_  
_Oh ohh_  
_If all we are is just a moment_  
_Don't forget me 'cause I won't and_  
_I can't help myself_

_I think about you ooohh_  
_I think about you ooohh_

_I think about you_  
_Every morning when I open my eyes_  
_I think about you_  
_Every evening when I turn out the lights_  
_I think about you_  
_Every moment every day of my life_  
_You're on my mind all the time, it's true_

_I think about you, you you, you you_  
_I think about you, you you, you you_

As the last note of the chords faded away, the crowd saw something they had never seen before, something they had never _thought_ they would see. Up on stage, the confident Austin Moon was crying. The crowd fell silent—another first at an Austin Moon concert. They held their breath, waiting for the heartbroken pop star to say something.

When he finally did, his voice was barely above a whisper, "I never forgot about you, Ally, and I never will. I promise. After all, how can one forget the one he—" Austin's voice cracked. He swallowed thickly. "—the one he loves? I love _you_, Ally Dawson. Wait for me. Wait for me up there. As soon as I've fulfilled my promise, lived a nice long life, I _will_ come find you. I promise." When he finished speaking, the crowd no longer saw the international teen sensation they had come to see. Instead, they saw a broken boy, crying for the one he loved.

Up above, in the sky, a single star shined brighter than usual.

* * *

**Ok, I know this chapter was a bit shorter than the other ones, but I thought it was appropriate to end here. But don't worry! The next chapter will be uploaded soon. **

**Thanks for everyone who gave me their opinion for an ****_Austin & Ally _****crossover with ****_Percy Jackson_****. IF you haven't already given me feedback, let me know if you'd be interested in reading a crossover between the two in a review! :)**

**~amillipede**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm back with a new chapter! Thanks to everyone who voiced their thoughts on the crossover! I'm going to write it! :) But for now, hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Austin & Ally, _****or anything else you recognize.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Austin Moon lay in the hospital bed, thinking about the life he had lived. After the "Can't Do It Without You Tour", he had decided to settle down and attend college, and got into MUNY, the school Ally had dreamed of getting into. The college was one of the best music schools in the country, and Austin had been delighted when he learned that he was accepted.

While attending college, Austin still played gigs and concerts every now and then, because it was what he loved to do. Some weekends, he would even fly down to Florida to see Dez and Trish, who had finally become a couple, and the three of them would go visit Ally. They'd spend a day there at her grave, having a picnic, talking about life, just catching up in general. They would also tell Ally everything that has happened to them since they last visited her.

After college, Austin had recorded more songs, put out more albums, and gone on more tours. He'd also special guest starred in some TV shows, won some awards, and overall, lived a very successful life. Of course, he never forgot about Ally while he was doing all this. In fact, Ally was never far from his mind. The necklace she'd given him was still around his neck, the songbook was with him at all times, and every night, he still slept with the fleece blanket and Dougie the Dolphin (still secretly, of course). And he had ended every single concert he had played in his life with his traditional speech dedicated to the one and only Ally Dawson.

Austin had never found another girl to replace her. Sure, he had tried dating a couple girls, but things never worked out. So he had remained single until this very day, at forty-five years old. Yes, he had kept his promise to the girl he loved for a long as he could, even when he had been diagnosed with cancer at age forty. Even though he constantly needed treatment for the cancer, he still plowed on ahead, playing concerts, visiting hospitals, doing interviews, writing songs, and just doing what he loved best. All his friends, and the fans were really supportive of him, always writing encouraging notes, giving him get well cards, and even understanding why he had to cancel a concert (thankfully, that had only happened twice).

For five years, Austin plowed on ahead, determined that his cancer wouldn't stop him from doing what he loved to do. Trish and Dez, and their daughter Allie (yes, the two had gotten married) had played a huge role in his life after both his parents had died. In fact, they were the first ones to know that Austin had cancer, and were totally supportive of his decision to keep going.

Last week, at a concert in Miami, Austin had collapsed onstage and had been rushed to the hospital. Trish and Dez had been called, and together, Team Austin found out that Austin only had a week left to live. Dez had burst into tears, while Trish left the room. Sighing, Austin had accepted the fact and had tried to comfort his friend. It kind of worked. By the time Trish came back into the room an hour later with their ten year old daughter Allie, Dez's crying had been reduced to occasional sniffles.

"Why is Uncle Austin at the hospital? And why is Daddy crying?" little Allie had asked.

After a silent conversation between the adults, Trish and Dez had taken their daughter out into the hallway to tell her what was going on, leaving Austin all alone in the hospital room. Bored already from just lying in bed, his mind had wandered to the week of life he had left to live. What should he do during that week? What was the last things he'd do with his life? Austin had decided that he'd play one last concert here in Miami, visit Ally, and hang out with Trish, Dez, and Allie.

But first things first. Austin had grabbed his phone and opened his Twitter app. He had many new mentions, all including the hashtag #PrayforAustin. All supportive messages from his fans, wanting to know what had happened and wishing him a speedy recovery. So many messages that soon, #PrayforAustin was trending on the network. Austin hadn't wanted to share the news with the fans, but they deserved to know. However, he'd decided that he wouldn't tell them that he only had a week left.

_Thanks for all your support! :) Was feeling down, but a bit better now! This is not going to stop me. There will be another concert in Miami later this week!_ Austin quickly re-read his tweet before pressing the "post" button. There was no going back now.

Just then, Trish, Dez, and Allie had walked back in, and the four of them had talked. Allie was a bit scared, but Austin had cheered her up by telling her stories and jokes. When the little girl had fallen asleep, Austin had talked to Trish and Dez about giving one last concert in Miami. After a lot of convincing and puppy dog eyes on his part, he'd finally convinced his friends to help him. Trish booked him the stadium, Dez helped with the lights, and Austin practice his vocals. Seeing that he didn't have the energy to rock out on stage like he used to, Austin had decided on an acoustic set of all his songs.

Four days of fun and preparation later, everything was set.

* * *

**And that's Chapter 6! As always, let me know what you thought in a review! :) Please? I love reading them! **

**~amillipede**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Guess who's back with another chapter? lol. Anyways, this chapter's extra long, just for my AWESOME readers! :) Hope you like! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Austin & Ally_**** or anything else you recognize. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The concert flew by in a blur. Austin played song after song after song, filling the next two hours with heartfelt lyrics and music. He was sad that this would be his last concert, but he tried to hide it from the fans. Instead Austin tried to make it special for them. He cracked jokes, goofed around, told stories and all in all had a great time.

After Austin played his last song and gave his speech about Ally, he had one last thing to say. "I just want to thank everyone for coming tonight, everyone who has supported me throughout these past five years, and everyone who's a fan. It really means a lot to me, more than you guys think. Because, as I said before, I wouldn't be here without you. So thank you so, so much. I love you guys. And no matter what happens, don't forget to live your life to the fullest, just like I did."

He took a deep breath. "Don't let anything stop you. Never give up. You guys are awesome! That's all I wanted to say. Thank you, everyone!"

With that, Austin got up and walked off stage. He barely made it before he collapsed. Briefly, he saw Dez, Trish, and Allie's worried faces and their mouths moving, but he heard no sound. All three of them wore identical terrified expressions. Austin wanted to comfort them, to tell them that he was ok, but he couldn't talk. He couldn't hear anything. He couldn't move. He couldn't _do_ anything. He could see that Trish was sobbing, but before he could do anything about it, the world around him began to spin, and it faded into darkness.

* * *

Austin woke up to the sound of crying. Looking around, he realized three things—he was back in his own room in his own bed; Dez, Trish, Allie, Jimmy Starr and his daughter Kira, and all the people who were on tour with him were in his room; and all of them were crying. Yes, every single person. And Austin hated it.

"Don't cry," he whispered. It was all he had strength for. "Please, don't cry."

"Uncle Austin!" Allie cried. "You're up!" The girl's cry got the attention of everyone in the room.

"Austin!" Everyone proceeded to hug him.

"Don't cry, guys," Austin whispered. "I hate it when you guys cry."

"But Austin, you're—" one of his backup dancers said.

"I know," he interrupted. "But I want everyone to be happy." He took a deep breath. "You know, a wise girl once told me to live life to the fullest."

"Oh Austin," his backup dancer sighed. "I'm going to miss you."

One by one, everyone said their goodbyes to Austin and left the room. Soon, only Trish, Dez, Allie, Jimmy, and Kira remained.

Without warning, Trish burst into tears again. A very depressed looking Dez put an arm around his wife, trying to comfort her. The sight of the two of them together put a small smile on Austin's face.

"I always knew you two were going to end up together," he stated.

This made Dez laugh a little. "Yeah, but everyone else didn't. Even we were surprised when it just happened."

"Trish, please don't cry," Austin begged. "You know I hate it."

"I know, Austin, but I can't help it. You were such a good friend to me. You're so energetic and full of excitement, that I can't believe this is really you. You're one of my best friends, Austin. You can't leave."

Her words made Kira tear up as well, and Austin sighed. He decided to let the girls have their moment.

Turning to Jimmy, he said, "Thanks for making my dream come true all those years ago. I can never thank you enough for giving me a record label. It was one of the best things that had ever happened to me."

The man gave him a sad smile. "You're welcome, Austin. You were one of the best artists I'd ever had. I'm going to miss all your energy around the studio."

Austin returned the smile, then said to Kira, "I've known you for a long time, since we used to go to school together. I've watched you grow into a wonderful and successful young lady. One day, you're going to be like your dad. I know it."

Through her tears, Kira tried to give Austin a small smile.

"And Trish, without you, I wouldn't have gotten to play Times Square on New Year's Eve, gotten signed to Starr Records, or played any gigs without your help. And I know being my manager is hard work, but you stuck with it, even though you usually quit your jobs after a couple hours. I really appreciate it. You're the _best_ manager in the world."

Trish hugged Austin and whispered in his ear, "Being your manager is the best job in the world."

Austin grinned, then turned to the redhead. "Dez, you're my best friend, and we've gone through so much together. My life would have been so boring without you and all your weird ideas and your wackiness. Thanks for always being there for me. And now you have to stay strong, and be there for Trish and Allie. They need you, Dez, just like I needed you. Stay strong for them."

Dez's bottom lip began to tremble, but he managed to nod and say, "I will, Austin, promise."

"Good," Austin replied.

"What about me?" a little voice asked. "What about me, Uncle Austin?"

Austin smiled. "Come here, Allie," he told the girl, beckoning for her to come closer to the bed. When she did, he took her hands in his. "Allie, you're a very special girl. Guess what? You're going to grow up just like your mommy and daddy. You're going to grow up just like Kira over there, like Jimmy, like me. One day, you might just replace me."

"But I don't want to replace you! I want you here! With me!" Allie cried.

Austin's heart broke. It pained him to see the little girl cry. "Allie, just because you don't see me anymore, it doesn't mean I'm not with you. I'll always be with you. In here," he said, pointing to her heart. "And I'll be watching you grow up from above. I promise. When someone…dies…they become closer to you. You know why?"

Allie shook her head. "Why?"

"Because they move from living out here," Austin said, gesturing in random directions with his hand, "to here." Austin again pointed to Allie's heart. "They live inside you now. They live in your heart, and that's where I'll be. Because they don't have legs, it's up to you to carry them around. Will you carry me around, Allie?"

The girl giggled and nodded. "Of course I'll carry you, Uncle Austin!" She climbed onto Austin's bed and lay down beside him. "I'll carry you with this." She pointed to her heart. "I already have a special place for you in there."

Austin smiled. "That's my girl." With difficulty, he wrapped his arms around her tiny body. "And here," Using his free hand, he took Dougie the Dolphin and put him into the little girl's hand. "Keep this for me, okay? A very special girl, the one you were named after, gave it to me, and now I'm giving it you. Will you keep it safe and sound for me?"

Allie nodded. "I promise I will."

The blonde popstar smiled. "Good." Then he addressed the whole group. "Guys, when I'm…gone…I want you to keep on living your life to the fullest. Trish, Dez, remember what Ally said when she passed? I've lived by that my whole life, and I'm so glad I did. I've had a happy successful life. So you really have to life it to the fullest. Promise me?"

They all nodded, all of them intending to do exactly as Austin wanted them to do. "Good," Austin sighed. He tightened his grip around Allie, who smiled at him. Placing a kiss on the girl's forehead, he said, "I'm going to miss all you guys."

"I'm going to miss you too, Austin," Dez said, his voice thick with unshed tears.

"Me too," said Trish.

"Me too," echoed Jimmy and Kira.

"Austin?" Allie asked. "Does it hurt?"

"A little," Austin answered honestly. "Why?"

Biting her lip, the little girl said, "Because I want you to know that it's okay to let go." Then she buried her face into Austin's shirt and cried.

Allie's words brought tears to Austin's eyes. "Thanks, Allie," he whispered hoarsely. He hugged the girl and tried to comfort her. Soon, she had cried herself to sleep.

Austin could feel himself getting sleepy, so he took one last look at his friends around his room. "Thanks, guys. You're the best family I could ever ask for. Don't for get to live your life to the fullest."

His statement was greeted by more tears and a chorus of whispered, "I will"s.

Satisfied, Austin closed his eyes, and within seconds, was drifting off toward dreamland.

* * *

**That's it! What did you guys think? Let me know in a review! :) Have a great weekend, guys! **

**Until next time,**

**~amillipede**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is finally here! This one's extra long, and it's also the final chapter of the story. Some of you predicted like, half the chapter! Anyways, I really liked the way this turned out, so I hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Austin & Ally_****, Twitter, "Can't Do It Without You", or anything else you recognize.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Austin dreamed that he was on stage again, rocking out on stage. As he sang his song, a bright white light suddenly caught his attention. The words of the song automatically flew out of his mouth, but his attention was no longer on the crowd. No, it was now on the bright white light. The light grew brighter still, and out from it emerged Ally Dawson. Shocked, Austin blinked several times and looked around. Yep, she was still there. The lyrics stopped flowing from his mouth as he stared at her opened mouthed.

Ally smiled at the shocked pop star and beckoned to him. "Hey Austin," her soft voice said.

Austin's heart leapt with joy. He hadn't heard Ally's voice in such a long time. "Hey Ally," he replied. She was more beautiful than ever, the light surrounding her made her look like an angel, making her glow. Yes, Austin decided, waiting for this girl was the best thing he had ever done.

Once again, she beckoned for him to follow her. Austin walked toward the light, but stopped at the border, not knowing what to do. It was as if something was holding him back, but he didn't know what it was. Perhaps it was his own conscience?

Suddenly, he heard a voice. _Take care of her. Take care of Ally. You two make a perfect couple. Go be with her now._ Austin looked around. Where had the voice come from? He had no idea. Should he go? He sighed.

Something nudged him forward, causing him to fall into the white light in surprise. As he stood up, he felt something different, as if he was finally free, like he could fly, like he could do anything. And the best part was that Ally was right in front of him. Austin grinned happily. He could now go after the girl of his dreams. He walked farther into the light, then looked back, fully expecting to see the stage and the crowd behind him.

Instead, all he saw was white light. He turned back around. Ally had disappeared, and in front of him was a tunnel, and not seeing any other options, he followed it. First, he heard the sound of falling water, then he saw the waterfall. Overlooking the waterfall was a gazebo, and standing at the railing of the gazebo, facing the waterfall, was Ally Dawson herself.

Austin stepped into the gazebo. "Ally," he breathed.

She turned around and smiled her famous Ally smile at him. "Austin."

"I missed you so much!" Austin blurted out. "Everyday. But I followed your wishes and lived my life to the fullest. I never forgot about you. I kept my promises. And every night at my concerts, I—"

"I know," Ally interrupted. "I was with you every step of the way. I saw everything you did. And I think it's sweet that you never took this off." She fingered the whistle necklace she had given him so long ago. "And that you slept with the blanket and Dougie every night."

"Um, yeah…I did do that, didn't I?" The blonde boy asked, blushing.

Ally laughed. "You don't need to be shy about it! I thought it was cute." Then she got serious. "I missed you too. More than you will ever know."

Austin stepped closer to Ally, until their faces were inches from each other. "That makes the two of us," he whispered. He leaned in and closed the gap. Sparks flew when their lips touched, and he felt like he was on top of the world.

When they finally pulled away, due to their need of oxygen, he whispered, "I've always wanted to do that."

"Was it your first kiss?" Ally asked, out of curiosity.

"Yeah," Austin nodded. "Sorry if it was bad."

Ally shook her head. "No, it was my first too. And it was perfect."

This time, it was Ally that leaned in, and soon, they were kissing again. The two of them were back where they belonged—with each other.

* * *

The room was silent as Trish and Dez—Jimmy and Kira had had to leave after saying goodbye to Austin—waited for their daughter and Austin to wake up. The two of them looked so peaceful in their sleep. Austin had a little smile on his face—he must have been dreaming about something sweet—and his arms were wrapped around the girl. Allie also had her arms wrapped around the blonde's body, hugging him tightly. Deep down, both Trish and Dez knew that Austin's life was almost over, but they weren't ready to accept that yet. They couldn't help but hope that he would wake up.

After what seemed like eternity, they heard Austin sigh in his sleep. They rose from their chairs and rushed over to his bedside. "Austin?" Dez asked.

Austin didn't wake up. Instead, his lips moved, but no sound came out.

"Austin?" Trish repeated.

The pop star stirred. "Ally." A single word escaped his lips. He smiled in his sleep.

Trish and Dez looked at each other, a sinking feeling grasped their entire bodies. They knew in their hearts that this was it. This was the moment when Austin passed on, and that he would be with Ally. Trying not to cry, Dez woke his daughter up.

"What's going on, Dad?" Allie groggily asked. Then she noticed who was lying next to her, and looked up at her parents for confirmation. They sadly nodded. Tears sprung in the girl's eyes, and she lay back downing, hugging Austin tighter than ever. By reflexes, his grip on her tightened as well.

At the sight of her daughter with Austin, Trish completely lost it and started to cry. Soon, Dez's tears wouldn't stay in anymore, and he too began to cry.

"Austin…I just want to let you know that you're the best friend anyone could ever ask for. I'll never forget you, buddy," Dez whispered. "I promise to do what you said."

"And Austin," Trish added, "I loved to annoy you to death. But I also loved you like the brother I never had. You were someone to go to when Dez drove me crazy."

"Hey!" The person in question protested. "I'm right here!"

Trish couldn't help but smile. "I know, and I love you for it." Turning back to Austin, she said, "Take care of her. Take good care of Ally. You two are the perfect couple. Go be with her now."

Then it got silent. No one said anything. Only the sound of their sniffles were heard. All three of them waited, looking at Austin.

Suddenly, Austin smiled a million dollar smile, the smile that Dez and Trish had only seen him wear when Ally was still alive. This was it, they knew. This was the moment where Austin passed.

Sure enough, Austin's grip around Allie went limp, and he drew his final breath.

Allie, of course, noticed this, and began to sob harder. "Uncle Austin, don't leave me," she whispered. "Please don't leave me."

Dez picked up his daughter, who buried her face in his shoulder. Trish came up to them and kissed Allie on the cheek. Then, she hugged her family, crying as well.

"Ally, remember what you told Uncle Austin?" Dez said to the girl.

She shook her head.

"You told him that it was okay to let go, because he was in pain. Well, Austin's now pain free, and he's with the girl he always loved, and always will love. And we should be happy for him," Dez comforted his family. "And he'll always have a special place in our hearts now."

Trish nodded. "You're right. And we have to let everyone know that he's…gone. And plan his funeral. Allie, will you help me?"

Allie lifted her head. "Really?"

"Yeah. Austin would have wanted it."

Her daughter managed a small grin. "Okay, I'll help. I'll do it for Uncle Austin." Allie said.

* * *

The days following Austin's death were hectic. The whole world now knew about teen sensation Austin Moon's death. It had gone from one single tweet—sent out by Allie on her mother's account—to huge stories on the internet and in magazines. Within a day, most fans had known about his death, and Dez and Trish's twitter accounts had exploded with all kinds of tweets—all expressing how much they would miss Austin.

A couple days later, the initial response had died down, but the media was still exploding with news of his death. Article after article were written and published, segments were still being shot and aired. Apparently, everyone wanted to pay tribute to Austin Moon, who had been a great influence on kids. After all, he hadn't gotten that Teen Role Model award for nothing.

Of course, everyone grieved for him—his friends, Trish, Dez, Allie, Kira, Jimmy, his dancers, band, fans, interviewers who had once, well, interviewed him—everyone. Austin had a really large fan base, and people couldn't quite believe he was really gone.

Especially Dez, Trish, and Allie. Austin had been a huge part of their lives, and now that he was gone, it felt weird for them not to see Austin every day. But they went on living their lives, doing what they were doing (which was now putting his funeral together), and trying to be happy again, which was really hard for them to do. But all three of them tried hard to enjoy life, because that's what they promised Austin they would do.

Now, a week later, everything was finally ready. The flowers were bought, guests were invited, program finalized, church reserved, body prepared, coffin bought, grave site found, obituary written, and gravestone picked out. Everything was prepared.

The day of the funeral was a dreary day, as if Mother Nature too was mourning Austin's death. One by one, the guests arrived, all dressed in bright colors. Yes, this was against the traditional black color, but Austin had told Dez that he didn't want black at his funeral. Instead, Austin wanted happy colors, so happy colors it was.

The flowers were yellow—Austin's favorite color, and the music played were the pieces Ally had written and he had sung. It was just as Austin had wanted it.

Just the sound of Austin's voice made tears flow out of many people's eyes. As the funeral began, many more tears were shed. Trish went up to talk about Austin, then Dez, then Allie went up and sang an acoustic version of "Can't Do It Without You," which seemed to be Austin's theme song, if he had one.

Then Kira spoke about how Austin had always had a lot of positive energy, and how he had promised to live life to the fullest, and how he now wanted everyone here to do the same. Jimmy spoke of how upbeat and excited Austin had been with his music. Lastly, a video was played, made up of clips from Austin's performances, pictures from Austin's life, and clips of Austin goofing off as usual. The last clip played was a message from Austin himself, telling everyone to life their life to the fullest.

When the funeral ended and everyone had said their final goodbyes to Austin, they all headed over to the graveyard to bury him. Trish, Dez, Allie, Kira, and Jimmy, being Austin's closest friends, had the honor of lowering his coffin into the pit. When the deed was done, the grave stone was put on top of the grave. Then, they all took a step back and took one last look. Engraved on Austin's gravestone were the words:

_Austin Moon_

_1995-2040_

_Beloved friend, successful musician_

_Lived his life to the fullest._

_Is with her now._

An arrow followed the words, and it pointed to the right, straight at another gravestone. This one read:

_Ally Dawson_

_1995-2011_

_Beloved friend and daughter_

_Will always be loved._

_Waiting for him._

These words were also followed by an arrow, and this one pointed straight to the left…at Austin's gravestone.

* * *

**And that's the end of this story! I'd really like to know what you think, so...leave me a review! Please and thank you all all for reading this story, leaving a review, followed, or favortied this story! :) It means a l9st to me.**

**For those of you who want to read a Percy Jackson/ Austin and Ally crossover, I'll be writing one soon. The first chapter will probably be up sometime around the end of November/beginning of December. I will post a short note when when the crossover is up. How does that sound?**

**As of now, though which story do you think I should write next? A Rise of the Guardians one (where Jamie stops believing in Jack, and so Jack and Sophie have to try to cope with it and/or try to convince Jamie to believe again), or a Narnia one (where Susan once again finds herself in Narnia)? Which would you guys like to read? Can't wait to hear from you!**

**So, for the last time on this story, **

**~amillipede**


	10. NOTE

**Hey guys! I promised to post a little note here to let you know when my ****_Austin & Ally-Percy Jackson_**** crossover is up. Well...good news! It's up! It's called ****_No Turning Back_****. Here's the summary:**

On returning to Camp, Percy and his friends discover that Octavian will attack in a month. To prepare, everyone is sent to different places to find all the help they can get. Meanwhile, Austin and Ally are have just gotten back from tour and are now focusing on their music. But when they meet two certain demigods, their lives are forever changed, and there's no turning back.

**You can check it out on my page. I'd appreciate it. Thank you! :)**


End file.
